


For nothing

by The_Old_Altar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Light Angst, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Old_Altar/pseuds/The_Old_Altar
Summary: “Maybe if you hadn’t thought so little of me.” Vader glanced out the window, at the buildings and tents that housed many pirates. At least they had another to rely on. “We wouldn’t have ended up the way we did.”“Anakin,”Obi-Wan whispered, causing Vader to cover his ears in a pitiful attempt to block out the noise.“I thought the world of you.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	For nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shatou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatou/gifts), [leafchan15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafchan15/gifts).



> Entirely based off this [post](https://shatouto.tumblr.com/post/642241457464410112/so-you-know-my-brain-likes-to-do-little-mashups)

Obi-Wan gently tapped at his shields.

Vader let out an annoyed groan, not caring if it was heard beyond the thick wall that separated them to their cells. Something entirely different from being shackled together like the first time they were held captive, It may have been fun sticking together but in the end, you need to learn on your own. Cue him with little to no care, striking everyone through the heart.

A nice motive until he could finally reach it, pleasing his Master for fulfilling his mission. He could hear a few footsteps to his left, they stopped for a second before continuing to the cell next to his. There were a few words tossed about before the creaking sound of metal joined by a thud turned crack to the ground.

“I guess they are still stupid then?” The voice sounded distant, echoing through the hall, despite Obi-Wan now standing a few feet from him.

“For something not to change means, there is a fault.” He lowered his head, the bottom of his mask hitting his chest plate in the process. Vader could hear the wince that came from the man behind, he treasured the guilt that surrounded the ginger, Obi-Wan would tend to refuse to let him know of. He had grown up believing there was nothing but the stern happiness that followed him. “Let me out and I’ll spare your pitiful state.”

“You’re still as arrogant as ever.” Vader didn’t need to turn around to know that Obi-Wan was desperately clawing at the lock, he let out a frustrated groan before staring at the back of his head. “I need a key.”

“Or is that an excuse for you to no longer use the force after the Jedi order perished?” He felt satisfaction settle in at the rather loud sound of the metal door creaking open, the lock fell as well, making Vader question why they went back to something so old rather than door panels. At least those would take a lightsaber to open.

He weakly stands, only turning his head a bit to glance over at Obi-Wan. They briefly make eye-contact before Obi-Wan begins to walk off, Vader hurriedly following with heavy steps while running a hand through his hair. “Do you know of there leader? Any idea if they have out lightsabers?”

“You insolent fool, they are weak!” Obi-Wan paused, looking back at him with a stern face, one that he could only connect to a lecture. “It doesn’t matter if they know, they’d be dead before they know it.” Vader puts his hand out, reaching for his saber within the force. It slipped into his hold from his right, making both of their heads snap to see Obi-Wan’s lightsaber set on a crate.

“This is a trap.” Vader lets out a small grumble, walking past Obi-Wan with his head down and hands balled into fists as if he was ready to punch someone, someone else that wasn’t the red-head. It was a trap, one he so foolishly walked into, no-one had gone to cuff him which was a major set off, as well as the fact they dared to act problematic.

Not long until they both came across a door panel, the other side seemed to be full of chatter that faded or came along, a hall, meaning there would be a few guards. Vader shook his head, grabbing the corner of the panel’s cover before pulling it back and throwing it to the side, almost smiling at the sigh Obi-Wan let out, the one that would be whenever he chose to fiddle with a droid rather than talk.

“I see we still share a dislike of pirates then?” Obi-Wan’s smile was friendly, it made Vader’s heartache as he was reminded that barely a handful of years ago that they had been laughing along with  _ their  _ Padawan as well as the 501st and 212th. “I mean, they were handy at a few points during the war.”

He yanked one of the many wired from the panel. “If I didn’t require your assistance, I’d have your head, old man.” He murmured, mask projecting his voice loudly, just like a leader screaming commands over the gunfire that surrounded them, only sounding more elegant and calm despite how low and annoyed it was.

Obi-Wan fell silent, his lips curling downwards in a frown as he looked away. One of the many things he admired about the man growing up was that he tried to hide how vulnerable he could be unless there was a motive, a plan of takeover that was happening just below him. But that was the past, something that could never return no matter how much you beg,  _ the choices you make now will always be in the way. _

Vader let out a low growl, using his saber and slashing the panel. “Got bored of the old ways? You would’ve loved going through any bits of information you could use against them.” He shook his head before clipping his saber on his belt, pulling his hood over his head before walking into the room as the door jittered open.

“Get with the times, people no longer connect door panels to their secrets.” There was a hum, and then the Jedi surged forward, saber ignited in his hand as he turned a corner. Vader paused, watching as the bolts that didn’t come close to the man hit the wall behind him. He stayed hidden until it was calm before strolling after Obi-Wan, walking past the man and over the-hopefully-dead bodies.

He was aware of the footsteps chasing his long strides as they walked down the colourful hall. Pirates seemed to enjoy lively colours, no matter how pitiful they were, drunk out of their minds while they took what they could not contain.

Sad how his Master put him on this worthless mission to wipe them out for stealing supplies that belong to the Empire. Quite pitiful he had to have a run-in with an old foe. “There’s an elevator up ahead.” Obi-Wan ran past him, the blue glow of his saber dimly lit the room, not strong enough against the yellow lights attached to the roof. He watched as Obi-Wan ran straight into a pirate, he stumbled back, dropping his saber in the process.

Vader could almost laugh at the familiarity of the situation. His arm stretched out, hand scrunching as the pirate was lifted, clawing at his neck whilst Vader choked the man out of his misery. Obi-Wan stared in pity when the body hit the floor, head lowered as Vader calmly walked by, bumping their shoulders when he passed, “We need to talk.”

“No. Whenever I wanted to open up with my feelings you were always too busy.” He grumbled, setting for a faster pace in hopes of getting away from the former Jedi. “You should already know, communication doesn’t exist within our linage.”

“And when I began to believe all you’ve come to do, ever since the empire started, was lie.” Vader stopped, turning back to look at Obi-Wan. He pulled his hood back, brushing his curls out of his face before bending over to come face to face with the man. This close and he could see the burn marks that appeared just above his mask, they were like rivers of lava, gently flowing upwards.

“Sidious brought us together all those years ago,” Vader’s eyes narrowed, golden flames full of rage. “He was so close to gone, and that split us apart!” He pulled away, tugging his hood back up before quietly adding,  _ “it’s shall be poetic when his death reunites us.” _

“We should be strangers, enemies. But you wouldn’t like that, your soul has too much hope for something that you don’t believe has faded.” He walked down the hall with calm steps, despite the loudness of his boots.

“You just said that you didn’t want to talk about it.” Obi-Wan mustn’t have heard his small confession, or he’s not bothering to say anything about it. Vader could almost feel thankful. Vader paused in front of the glass door, rapidly pushing the same button as the elevator slowly came down, entering the second the doors split open. Obi-Wan let out a small sigh as he joined Vader, watching as the Sith went back to breaking buttons by pressing them one too many times. “When did I lose you? Was it around the time Pa--”

“Don’t say her name,” Vader growled, shoulders shaking from the stiffness they locked onto. “She was my best friend, I had emotions I wasn’t allowed and she helped me!”

“I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan looked away, straightening out his robe. “I didn’t know how close you two were.”

“I told her what you thought of me.” That got the man’s attention. “That you always belittled me, that I always tried to show how much I cared yet you were too busy with the war. You never allowed yourself a break, no matter if I begged. I wanted us to go back to how we were before the war. When I was able to tell someone how I felt, how it was when you ignored me, I felt wanted. The Jedi didn’t want me, neither did you, Ahsoka left and the last person who I trusted was a Sith Lord who welcomed me with open arms.”

“You’re not thinking clearly,” Obi-Wan murmured, looking at the ground.

“Maybe if you hadn’t thought so little of me.” Vader glanced out the window, at the buildings and tents that housed many pirates. At least they had another to rely on. “We wouldn’t have ended up the way we did.”

_ “Anakin,”  _ Obi-Wan whispered, causing Vader to cover his ears in a pitiful attempt to block out the noise. _“I thought the world of you.”_ Was the man seriously trying to win him over, after everything that’s happened? “I thought we were gonna fight side by side,  _ forever.  _ But we couldn’t, we were like the sun and moon, only together once in every while, not meant to stay together.” He stared at the ground, bottom lip trembling from under his mask. “I don’t... Maybe there’s good in you, but let me finally be honest. Our paths diverged the minute I took you on as my Padawan.”

“So, you regret it?”

“I never meant that.” The look in Obi-Wan’s eyes proved that he was wounded from Vader’s accusation.

“You only trained me because of Qui-Gon’s dying wish, I know that. But to regret everything we’ve done together, every emotion I withstood for you because it was caused by you, Obi-Wan. And you regretted it, _I loved you_ and for nothing.” The doors slid open, causing a small groan to come from Vader. “This was stupid. Next time we meet, I’ll kill you.”

Obi-Wan watched in silence as Vader walked off, looking around the room before spotting a ship and running to it. As soon as Obi-Wan started walking out of the elevator, Vader was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my writing is horrible, this was lazy but I really wanted to write it- and somehow spent my whole night doing so, I need a nap


End file.
